L'amour est dans l'exploration!
by Mariri-Dono
Summary: Dororo veut passer plus de temps avec son meilleur ami d'enfance Giroro, alors, il décide que dans son tour de faire l'invasion, il va faire des explorations par des groupes de deux! Giroro lui, il sent des sentiments étranges.. serai ce... de l'amour? Dans cette histoire vous ferrez du GiroDoro! Si vous n'aimez pas ce couple, alors, ne lisez pas!
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Dans la maison des Hinatas, Keroro était dans sa chambre en train de construire des maquettes quand soudain, Natsumi arriva en colère.

Natsumi: STUPIDE GRENOUILLE! *attrape Keroro par la tête*

Keroro: Gero! Quoi, j'ai rien fait! J'ai fait toutes les tâches ménagères, de Arimasu!

Natsumi: C'est quoi tout ce désordre dans le salon!?

Keroro: hein!?

Keroro part regarder ce qui avait dans le salon et tout était en dessus dessous. Le vase de fleur qui était sur la table basse cassé; les coussins du canapé était éparpillé et également déchiré, il y avait plein de plumes partout sur le sol; le cadre qui était accroché au mur s'est cassé aussi, bref, le gros bazar!

Keroro: mais que c'est t'il passé!?

Natsumi: c'est moi qui le demande! Ça ne serait pas toi, par hasard?

Keroro: Mais je te dis que non!

Natsumi: Alors, comment tu explique ça!?

Keroro: J'en sait rien, de Arimasu!

Dehors, dans le jardin des Hinata, Giroro était dans sa tente avec la chatte Neko. Il était en train de... La nettoyer? Neko était toute sale, Giroro fessait de tout pour enlever ces taches sales à l'aide d'un linge.

Giroro: non mais, ça s'enlève donc jamais ce truck!?

?: Ça s'enlève pas quoi, de Arimasu?

Giroro as paniqué, c'était la voix de Keroro! Il ne voulais pas que Neko aie des problèmes (des problèmes? Qu'est ce qu'elle as fait?) c'était elle qui avait fait le bazar dans le salon.

Keroro: Giroro? T'es là?

Giroro: Q-qu'est ce que tu veux!?

Keroro: Tu as vu le bazar qui il y as dans le salon?

Giroro: N-non, pourquoi?

Keroro: t'es sûr?

Giroro: L-laisse-moi!

Keroro: Pour-

Neko: Miaou!

Keroro: C'était quoi ça!?

Giroro: Ri-rien!

Neko: miou?

Keroro: Gero? Neko est avec toi, de Arimasu?

Giroro: Non!

Natsumi: Giroro. Tu peux sortir s'il te plaît?

Giroro: Na-Natsumi!? Pourquoi?

Natsumi: J'aimerais que tu nettoie le bazar que ton chat a fait!

Giroro soupira, maintenant ça sert à rien de protéger la chatte. Comment as t-elle su? Il sortit de sa tente, Natsumi tenait un balai et Keroro un seau, une éponge et une colle pour le vase cassé. Giroro commença à nettoyer. 10 minutes plus tard, il finit avec le canapé et les coussins, maintenant il essaye de coller les parties du vase cassé, il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un arriver.

?: Bonjour, Giroro-Kun.

Giroro: GYAAA! Ah, c'est toi Dororo!

Dororo: désolé de t'avoir fait peur! Qu'est ce que tu fait?

Giroro: bah, je répare les dégâts que Neko as fait.

Dororo: qu'est ce qu'elle as fait?

Giroro: je polissait mes armes, sans que je m'en rendait compte, j'avais appuyé sur la gâchette. Neko était à côté de moi et a cause du bruit du tir, elle pris peur et elle est entrée dans la maison et elle as fait tomber le vase, elle as déchirée je ne sait pas comment les coussins. Quand elle s'est calmée, elle était toute sale, je ne voulais pas qu'elle aie des problèmes, alors, je l'ai emmenée dans ma tente pour enlever les tâches de saleté. Mais, je ne sait pas comment Natsumi as su que c'était Neko qui avait fait tout ce désordre, alors, j'ai tout nettoyé. Maintenant, il me manque plus qu'à recoller les parties cassé du vase!

Dororo: tu veux que je t'aide?

Giroro: oui, merci.

Dororo s'assit à côté de Giroro, ils commencèrent à recoller les parties petit à petit. Il ne manque plus qu'une pièce.

Dororo: où est l'autre pièce?

Giroro: je ne sait pas. ._.'

Ils commencèrent à chercher, elle n'était nulle part.

Giroro: j'espère que je ne l'ai pas aspiré avec l'aspirateur!

Dororo: et dans le vase? Il est peut- être dedans!

Les deux titariens ont regardés dans le vase, une petite partie du vase dans le fond.

Giroro et Dororo: trouvé!

Giroro et Dororo mirent leur main de le vase en même temps, leur main se touchèrent. Dororo enleva rapidement sa main en rougissent, Giroro rougi un tout petit peu et colla la dernière pièce.

Giroro: et voilà! Merci Doro-

Dororo était partit.

Giroro: ...

Giroro retourna dans sa tente, Neko dormait. Quand la nuit arriva, Giroro ne voulais pas manger, il préféra regarder les étoiles, quand soudain, quelqu'un arriva dans son esprit.

Giroro: Dororo...


	2. Chapter 2

P.D.V de Giroro

Il est environ 7h30 du matin. Je viens à peine de me réveiller qu'une boule de poile saute sur mon ventre. C'est ma chatte Neko. Je l'attrape e la mets juste à côté pour que je puisse me lever. Je me lève et je la caresse un peu. Rho la la, ma chère Neko ! La pagaille que tu as faite hier !

Keroro : Giroro ! C'est moi ! Tu viens à la réunion ?

Giroro : Ouais, j'arrive ! J'espère que tu as un bon plan cette fois !

Keroro : Mais ce n'est pas mon tour de le faire ! Mon tour d'invasion était la  
semaine passée ! Bon ben, j'y vais !

Si ce n'est pas Keroro alors qui ? Non, non, non, ce n'est pas moi ! Je l'ai déjà faite ! Bon bah… je me lève et je quitte ma tente en direction la base.

Je suis assis sur ma chaise, à ma droite, il y a Tamama et à ma gauche il y a Kururu.

Keroro : Alors, le tour de l'invasion est…

La roulette tournait et tournait. Et puis, elle s'arrête sur…

Keroro : Dororo !

/PAS PRÉSENT/

Il n'était pas là. Sa chaise est vide. Peut-être qu'il est en retard ou il ne voulait pas venir…

Keroro : bon bah, il n'est pas là, alors, on change son tour à celui de Tamama !

QUOI !? Mais même pas deux minutes c'est passée !

Giroro : Attends ! On ne peut pas attendre 5 minutes ? Va voir qu'il est en retard ou-

Keroro : Ou il ne veut pas venir ! Enfin Giroro, tu le connais ! Il n'aime pas participer à l'invasion !

Kururu : Et en plus il est totalement contre l'invasion. S'il était là, le plan serait surement planter des stupides fleurs, Ku Ku Ku !

Giroro : Hé ! On ne t'a pas sonné !

Kururu : Quoi ? J'ai raison, pas vrai les gars ?

Je les regardai, Tamama sifflait, Keroro ne trouve pas les mots et Angol Mois ne prononce pas un seul mot.  
…Tiens ? Je crois avoir entendu une porte s'ouvrir.

?: Bonjour ! Je suis désolé pour le retard !

Je regarde d'où venait la voix. C'est Dororo ! Il nous demande à qui était le tour de l'invasion, je l'ai dit que s'était son tour. Il s'assit à la place de Keroro, sur la grande chaise qui se situe devant nous, puis Keroro s'assit sur la chaise de Dororo à côté de Tamama.

Dororo : Alors… Cette semaine sera un peu spécial !

Kururu : On plantera des fleurs encore plus pourri ?

Giroro : La ferme, idiot !

Dororo : On-

Tamama : On aidera les gens ?

Dororo : Non, je-

Keroro : Oh ! Je sais ! Tu veux-

Giroro : MAIS LAISSE-LE PARLER !

Keroro : Ok, ok ! Que tout le monde se tait !

Dororo : Merci Giroro (je suppose)… Alors, ce qu'on va faire, c'est explorer !

Tous : explorer ? Mais où ?

Dororo : Justement, dans des endroits déjà découvert par les explorateurs ! Ou peut-être pas encore exploré !

Tamama : Dans quel genre d'endroit, Caporal-chef ?

Dororo : Dans des mines, des grottes, dans les temples ou bien, dans le fond de l'océan !

Cela pourrait bien être une bonne idée…  
Mais, dans quel but explorer ces lieux ?

Kururu : Pourquoi faire cela ?

Dororo ne dit plus rien. Peut-être qu'il veut tout simplement explorer…

Dororo : Pour… Pour trouver des trésors ?

Kururu : Ku Ku Ku, si c'est ça le but alors, je suis partant !

Keroro : Moi aussi !

Angol Mois : Si mon oncle va, moi aussi !

Tamama : GRRRR ! MAIS QUOI A DIT QUE POURRA VENIR !? Moi aussi j'y vais !

Giroro : Pour moi, ça me va !

Dororo : Très bien ! Alors, on se sépare ! Keroro et Tamama vont explorer dans le fond de l'océan Kururu et Angol Mois iront dans les mines et puis moi et Giroro nous irons dans les grottes. Tout le monde est d'accord ? Alors, allons-y !

Tous : à vos ordres !

P.D.V de Dororo

Giroro : Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?  
Moi et Giroro nous sommes à côté d'une cascade. J'ai décidé de faire de l'exploration à mon tour d'invasion, pourquoi ? Parce que, je dois avouer que c'était pour passer un peu de temps avec mon ami d'enfance Giroro. Ce que j'avais dit que c'était pour trouver des trésors, mais en faîte, c'était une excuse pour passer plus de temps avec Giroro…

Giroro : Dororo ? Hé ho !

Je sursaute, et je regarde Giroro qui me regarde avec un air préoccupé.

Giroro :…ça va ?

Dororo : euh… oui, oui ! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées !

Giroro : D'accord… Alors je disais : tu est sûr que c'est ici ?

Dororo : O-oui ! Absolument !

Giroro : Et… Où est la grotte?

Je fixai la cascade. Giroro suivi mon regard, puis, il me demanda à nouveau. Je le regarde et me demande si c'était dans l'eau la grotte. Je hoche la tête de droite à gauche, j'ai fini par lui dire que…

Giroro : D-derrière la cascade !? Mais on fait comment pour entrer !?

Dororo : Je sais comment le faire. Il faut sauter.

Giroro : Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

Dororo : On va devoir reculer pour courir et prendre assez d'élan pour sauter et traverser la cascade !

Giroro hocha la tête. On recula.

Giroro : Prêt ? 3… 2… 1… maintenant !

On courra et puis on saute assez haut, je sens l'eau tomber sur moi et-

SPLATCH !

*Roule* *Roule* *Roule* *Roule* *Roule* *POUF !*  
Oooooh… Ma tête… mais qu'est ce que-  
OH !

C'est… C'est magnifique ! Comme je l'avais deviné, il y a bel et bien une grotte derrière cette cascade ! La grotte est claire et il y a même quelques rubis ! Je me tourne vers Giroro, et même est impressionné !

Giroro : Wh-whoa… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…

Dororo : C'est beau, hein ?

Giroro : Ouais ! Bon, on-y va ?

Dororo : Oui !

On se leva et puis, on s'enfonce dans la grotte.


End file.
